


AkaKuro a Horimiya Parody

by Hei_Kage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro/KuroAka, Alternate Universe-Teiko High School, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Parody, School Life, Slow To Update, Teen Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hei_Kage/pseuds/Hei_Kage
Summary: The title says it all, But for readers who have not read Horimiya you should it a really good manga.Akashi Seijuro is a popular and top student at school, many girls are in love with him because of looks and grades. However, one thing the girls at school don't know, is that he is a workaholic after school, caring for his little brother while his parents are almost always away at their jobs. One day Seishisai comes home with tear filled eyes, accompanied with a teenager about Seijuro's age. The teenager has crystal clear celeste blue eyes as well as the same color hair. Unknown to him, he is the classmate who everyone in class thinks a introverted outaku. Now meeting each other outside of school, they can share one half of their lives with each other.





	1. Your Who!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> As I was sleeping I got this idea.  
> I was to lazy to write it down 2300 at night so I did not to anything.  
> But as you know the next morning I forgot this.  
> But it came back to me one week later Enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have other things I need to work on but I just can't forget this idea again
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke.

 

 

     

     "Good morning Akashi" A green haired teen with framed glasses greeted his friend.  
    

     "Good morning Midorima" Akashi smiled.  
    

     "Can I copy your notes from yesterday?" He asked.  
    

     "Oh right, you were sick yesterday" Akashi said as he reached into his bag for his notebook. "Here" He handed it to Midorima. "Do you feel better today?"  
    

     "Of course!" Midorima adjusted his glasses. "If one is sick in bed all day, then the next day they should be without illness." Akashi smiled at his shyness. "Thank you for the notes" He said.  
    

     "No problem" Akashi lifted his hand on the table to support his head as he watched Midorima copy his notes. Unnoticed he knocked over a book on the edge of his table.  
    

     "You dropped this Akashi-kun" A soft monotone voice said as he handed the novel to Akashi. Midorima jumped at his sudden appearance and Akashi looked up and saw a teen with shoulder length celeste blue hair with metal framed glasses. The blue haired boy also surprisingly wore a winter blazer in the spring.   
    

     "Thank you Kuroko-kun" He said taking back his book. Kuroko then nodded and quietly walked over to his own desk, pulling out a novel to read until homeroom starts.  
    

     "How does he just appear like that? No wonder everyone thinks he's a ghost" Midorima commented. He then again adjusted his slipped glasses.  
    

     "What do you mean?" Akashi asked. "He been here the whole time hasn't he?" Akashi asked confused.  
    

     "You are probably the only one who thinks that" Midorima sighed as went back to copying the notes.  
    

     "GOOD MORNING AKASHICHI~" A cheerful voice called from behind.  
    

     "Yes good morning to you too, Kise" He smiled at the presence of his blonde friend.  
    

     "What are you guys talking about~" The blonde cheerily asked. Before Akashi can answer Kise stopped him. "Wait, wait. Let me guess.... Is it basketball stragies?" He spoke with confidence.  
    

     "No, Kuroko just picked up Akashi's book and he became the topic" Midorima said.  
    

     "Who's Kuroko?" Kise asked as if he had never heard that name before.  
    

     "He has been in your class ever since you should know" Midorima said.  
    

     "But I really don't" He replied.  
    

     "Kuroko Tetsuya, seat number 11, and Midorima is right Kise. He had been in our class since the beginning of the school year." Akashi explained, as he pointed to where Kuroko sat. Kise had to look three times before he could make out the phantom.  
    

     "Whoa! He really does exist." Kise covered him mouth in surprise. "Hey you know I hear he a total introverted Otaku" Kise whispered to them.  
    

     "A what?" Akashi requisitioned.  
    

     "An otaku, you' know the one's whose into anime and manga and all that stuff" Kise explained with a smile.  
    

     "I will believe he is an introvert but not an otaku. Look" He pointed to Kuroko again. "He's even reading a classic"  
   

     "Yeah, but I bet a manga is hiding behind that book" He laughed. Akashi only sighed in response.  
    

     "Thank you for the notes Akashi" Midorima closed both his notebook and Akashi's handing it back to him.  
    

     "Ah, that reminds me, Akashichi can I please-" He was cut off before he could even finish.  
   

     "No" Akashi bluntly replied.  
    

     "Please~ Akashichi, its almost homeroom and I really need this" Kise begged. Unwavering from his original answer he still declined. "Then Midori-"  
      

     "I refuse" Midorima bluntly stated.  
    

     "Why are you all so mean ssu~" Kise wined. Right on que the bell ranged for homeroom and the teacher walked in.  
    

     "Hello Everyone~" The teacher greeted cheerfully. "I hope all of you done your homework this weekend" Kise flinched. "If not then please prepare yourself to do double the work today as punishment" Kise froze. "On that note, Kise san~"  
    

     "Y-yes sensei?" Kise strutted a bit.  
    

     "Have you done your assignment?" The teacher smiled and it was not the same one she had when she greeted the class.  
    

     "W-what if I said, I did it, but left it at home" It was one of the excuses he uses every single day no one believed him, no one stood up for him, well not any more. Not even the girls who all gather around him because of his model status  
    

     "I see, then I will be glad to know you will have it with you tomorrow as well as double today's" she demanded.  
    

     "Y-yes Sensei" Kise shrieked into his chair.  
    

     "Now then. lets begin class" The teacher picked up chalked and started to write kanji on the board. The students took out their notebooks, pen and copied what was written.

* * *

     "Man I'm beat" A tan skinned male said as he stretched out his arms upwards.  
    

     "Ne Aka-chin, can we go to the convenience store today?" A tall purple haired male asked. He was towering over the rest of them. Midorima stood almost eye length to him.  
    

     "You all could go" He smiled at them. "I'm sorry but I have something I need to do at home today, as well as student council work" He remarked.  
    

     "Akashichi is always busy huh? You know you need to have some fun sometimes" Kise suggested to the red head.  
    

     "I'm sorry but not today, maybe another day?" He shrugged.  
    

     "But you said that the last time we decided to go together" He remained him.  
    

     "I not concerned about you but, don't you have a pile of home work to do, so you of all people should not be coming" Midorima said.  
    

     "Don't remind me!" Kise shouted. "But it not like Aominechi and Murasakibarachi did their homework either.  
    

     "Wrong Kise-chin" Murasakibara said shoving a piece of potato chip into his mouth.  
    

     "Yeah, I did mine to and my grades are better than yours" Aomine remarked.  
    

     "Whose side are you on Aominechi~" Kise wined.  
    

     "Mine own"  
   

     "Help me here Akashichi~" He looked back at him.  
   

     "I'm sorry but I have to go now. You guys have fun"  
    

     "Good-bye" Midorima was the first to speak.  
     

     "Later/bye-bye" Murasakibara and Aomine said in unison  
    

     "Yes, see you all tomorrow" He waved and left in on the way back home.  
    

     The rest of Akashi's friend went in a flock towards their usual convince store where they always went to get popsicles. About half way there, Aomine bumped in to a light blue haired teen.  
    

     "Ah, my bad" He apologized.  
    

     "No, I did look where I was going, I sorry" The cerleste hair said, bowing slightly.  
    

     "Hey Aominechi, who are you talking to? Kise asked.  
    

     "Oh, just some I bumped into" He said, "Huh? where'd he go" Aomine said confused as he looked around.  
    

     "There's no one there Mine-chi" Murasakibara said.  
    

     "Are you delusional?" Midorima added.  
    

     "HEY!" He shouted at them. "He was right here a second ago" Aomine scratched his head.  
    

     "C-could, could it be a ghost" Kise said in a voice crescending to a eerie voice. Aomine shuttered.  
    

     "N-no way! I know what I saw" Aomine tried to defend himself. Midorima sighed.  
    

     "Even if you did bum into someone, he probably left as soon as you apologized, because you were to loud"  
    

     "Or maybe Mine-chin scared him away, he is a ganguro after all" Murasakibara said.  
    

     "I AM NOT AN GANGURO" Aomine shouted.  
    

     "Maybe not but you are still tanned Aominechi, and you probably made him think your were one" Kise added.  
    

     "And whose side are you on Kise!?"  
    

     "Mine" Kise smirked. Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance.

* * *

  
     As soon as Akashi arrived home, he changed into his comfort clothes and picked up a the laundry basket. He went down into the basement with the machines are and put them into dry. As they were in the cycle he picked up a cloth and whipped the dirt from the counter top of the kitchen and living room table all onto the floor. Akashi then wet another piece of cloth a proceed to wipe and sanitize the table. Stratified, he then took the vacuum and started to clean the floors. Soon after he was done he took out a mop and mop the floors clean. As soon as the was finished, Akashi went back down the stairs to the basement and put the clean clothes into the dryer.  
    

     Akashi went up stairs to look at the time on the wall. _'Seishisai should get home around this time, I should start making dinner_.' He then put on an apron and went into the kitchen to rinse the rice and veggies, as he did he heard the door open signaling his little brother was home. Akashi turned around to greet him but to his surprise his little brother has a eyes filled with tears waiting to cry any moment.  
    

     "Seishisai!" Akashi ran over to his little brother's side. By now the heavy water slide down his face. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked as he put his hands in Seishisai's shoulders.  
    

     "I am not crying! I am absolute like you, and people who are absolute don't cry!" Seishisai sniffed. Akashi's face softened.  
    

     "That's right you are" He smiled.  
    

     "He seems fine now, so I'm going to leave" A teen's monotone voice suddenly said.  
    

     Startled by the sudden voice Akashi looked up to see a teen with his hair half tied behind his back, and he was wearing a short sleeved stripped shirt with a sleeveless outer wear and navy blue pants showing off his pale skin. _'Crap, I was busy with Seishisai I did not even notice him'_ Akashi thought. "No, please wait." Akashi grabbed onto his hand and a warmth ran threw his body. "P-please stay, I have yet to thank you"  
    

     "-But" He started. He then felt a tug of his shirt and looked down to see Seishisai holding onto him.  
    

     "Stay Onii-chan" The red and golden eyed boy ordered. Like that, the lighter haired teen nodded.  
    

     "Alright," He started. "Sorry for the intrusion" He said as he started to take off his shoes. Akashi watched is actions satisfied.  
    

_'Despite his appearance, he is quite well mannered'_ Akashi thought. _'But I felt as if I've him somewhere before, I just can't remember where'_  
    

     Akashi went into the Kitchen and boiled some hot water as well as took out some snacks from the cabinets. As the water boiled, he let it cool for two minutes as he took out some tea leaves. Akashi poured some into the cup as well as a teapot and served it where the two males sat.  
    

     ' _He has so many piercings'_ Akashi thought as he observed the teen.  
    

     "I was passing by him when I saw him being scared by a dog" He said.  
    

     "I was not scared! I told you already! He was just being disobedient and I had to teach him a lesson" Seishisai pouted raising his voice.  
    

     "Yes, you are absolutely right I'm sorry," He said.  
    

     "A-as long as you understand Onii-chan" He said blushing a little as he reached for a mochi on the table.  
    

     "Seishisai truly is terrific, he was able to tell me his complete address, so I could help him get home" The teen smiled. Seishisai had a smug face happy as he heard the comment.  
    

     "No, he might be but there are times where he can be quite troublesome" Akashi waved his hand.  
    

     "No, your just unreasonable" The small red head grumbled. Akashi smiled and patted the head of his little brother, it all ways seem to have clam him down.  
    

     "But, it really is amazing that you do all this house work by yourself Akashi-kun" He said as he brought the tea towards his mouth.  
    

     "It nothing really," It took a few seconds for him to reacted process exactly what he had said. As soon as he did he stood up and almost slammed his hands on the table in surprise and horror.  
    

      "Your Akashi Seijuro from class one aren't you?" The blue haired male asked.  
    

     "Y-yes, I am but who are you, are you even from my class or even our school? I don't remember anyone like you" Akashi said still lost.  
    

     "Huh? What are you talking about Akashi-kun? I am Kuroko Tetsuya, don't you recognize me?" Kuroko said with a deadpan face.  
   

     In his mind Akashi is comparing the Kuroko Tetsuya in front of him and the Kuroko Tetsuya he sees at school. There were so many differences, he could not hope to count them all. Not even the emperor eye could have seen this coming.

 

 


	2. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over Yay!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems a bit to short.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke.

 

 

> ~~~~

      The next day at school, Akashi had his legs one over the other and his arms folded on his chest. He had an almost angry look on his face.

 

          "What wrong Akashi?" Midorima asked, noticing his friend's unease. But anyone can feel the unapproachable aura around him. Kise who sat next to Midorima was starting to worry. 

 

    "Good morning Akashichi~ Did anything happen yesterday?" He asked trying to lighten  the mood.

 

     However they were both painfully ignored by him. Akashi then look at were Kuroko was sitting and his face became even more remorseful and the aura he released deepened.

 

 

 

    

     _'Their the same person right? Who else have light blue hair and eyes in this school'_ Akashi thought. But the more he thinks the more he begins to doubt himself. _'How is this even possible? And worse, he's seen the way I acted outside of school. The way I swore I won't let anyone see as long as I am alive. But he saw it'_ Akashi then put his folded arms on the table along with his head in them hiding his uncharacteristic face.  
    

     "Akashichi are you really okay?" Kise asked, he put on his best worried face possible but was again ignored by Akashi who was lost in his thoughts.  
    

     "Your not sick are you Akashi?" Midorima asked, he was ignored again.  
    

     _'Why is it so hard to talk to him now of all times?!'_ Finally after a while of pondering, Akashi finally rounded up the courage to go and speak with Kuroko.  
    

* * *

  
    

     "Akashi/Akashichi?" The two said his name as he started to walked over to Kuroko's desk.  
    

     "Hey Midorimachi who is he talking to?" Kise asked his friend. Midorima observed Akashi for a bit, then finally the small blue haired phantom came into view. "He is talking to Kuroko Tetsuya, nanodayo"  
    

     "Who?" He asked. Right after he did, the person popped into his head. "Ah, you mean the ghost" He said happily. "But what would Akashi want from him?" Kise thought out loud.  
     

    "Why don't you ask him your self?" Midorima said ending the conversation.

    

* * *

  
    

     "Kuroko" Akashi said getting the shorter teen's attention. Kuroko look up from his book and was surprised when he saw Akashi, but it was skillfully hidden behind his deadpan face.  
    

     "Yes, is there something you need Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.  
    

     "Please follow me" He said as he pointed to the direction of the door. Kuroko obliged.

 

     

     "Your inviting me to your home again?" He asked. No emotion can be heard from his voice.

_'What is wrong with him. Doesn't he feel werid at all!'_ Akashi as he looked at Kuroko face. "Yes, Seishisai wants to meet you again" Akashi replied.

    "I see, then as a thank you to him, I shall buy him a comic book." Kuroko said.

    "Ah, there is no need" Akashi said. "Seahisai isn't really fond of comic books,quite strange for a boy his age" 

     "I see. Then will a short story do?" Kuroko as putting his finger on his chin.

     "There turly is no need" To that Kuroko let a ghost of a smile brush pass his lips that quickly disappeared.

     "I quite surprised Akashi-kun"

     "About what?"

     "That you aren't avoiding me" Kuroko explained.

     Akashi held a confused look on his face. "Why would I do that?" Akashi asked smiling a bit. "And to be honest, I'm surprised that you are not feeling the slightest bit of embarrassment"

     "I see" There was a short period of silence as Akashi looked out the window.

     "I have someone I'd like to asked" He said finally continuing the conversation.

     "Yes what is it?" Kuroko replied.

     "Why don't you go to school with your hair up and without your glasses like yesterday? I'm sure you will stand out more and people will have a easier time noticing you" He asked.

     "If I do then my perceings will show and the teachers will see them during gym. Besides even if I do, I still doubt people will notice me" Kuroko calmly said. "You see as a child, when I did not have glasses and my hair was shorter, people around my neighborhood still had trouble seeing me"

     Akashi chuckled a bit "You have it hard huh? Speaking of which how many piercings do you have?"

     "Nine" Kuroko said bluntly, not even trying to hide the fact. Akashi blinked once and twice.

     "Do you think that's over doing it?"Akashi said not knowing what expression he should use.

     "Yes, my grandmother says the same thing when she saw my piercings"

* * *

      After Kuroko came over to my house, I learned a lot about him. One of which, he is not an otaku. He did not know what it meant until I explained it to him. Kuroko enjoys reading classical literature like I do. I am glad I did not believe the rumors Kise tells me.

     Two, his family owns a sweets bakery. He brought over one of the best cakes I'd ever had, and the picky eater that Seshisai I did not even think he would finish his piece. Seshisai tried many cakes and thinks all of them are too sweet.

     Three, the perceings Kuroko have are all from safety pins. He said it hurt very much but I wonder why he even bothers getting eight more.

     And the last thing I'm quite happy about is that his grades are fairly well. Just phyical education and Health being his worst.

     "Whats this?" Seshisai asked as he climbed on top of Kuroko's legs.

     "Oh this? Its the final exam paper after failing" He explained.

     "Tetsuya Onii-chan really isn't good at health" He said looking at the and comparing it to Kuroko's other exam papers.

     "Yes, health and physical education has always been my worst subjects"

     "Why?" Seshisai asked looking at the Kuroko's answers to the test. He sees many words he had never seen before.

     "That's because the teacher does not notice me during class and always mark me absent and when I do to the activity I had to do it over, but by that time I am already to exhausted to do anything"

     "Why?"

     "That's because I have a low presence"

     "Then why can me and Sei-nii can see you so easily?" Seishisai asked. His eyes were bright patiently awaiting the answer. Kuroko took his time think for a moment.

     "That's because you and your brother are special" Kuroko let out a rare smile and patted Seishisai's head. Akashi started at Kuroko in disbelief. Never did he see Kuroko with an expression like that.

      _'He has a really nice smile'_  Akashi then also smiled at the sight of his little brother enjoying himself. "Even if you looked I doubt you'd understand" He teased him.

    As soon as Seshisai heard the words the got off the arm chair stretched out his arm and pointed it at his older brother. "I-I do too" Seshisai protested.

     "Alright then, I ask you one of the simple ones. What the difference between moises and  mitoses?" Seshisai walked closer to Akashi and looked at the question he worte downloaded.

    "Mi-is, mitoe?" Seshisai tried to pronounce the unfamiliar words on his lips. Kuroko smiled softly.

     "Don't laugh, your not doing any better" This time, Seshisai giggled. "You too, you don't even know what health is, so don't try and act like you do"

     "I-I do b-because I'm absolute" He shouted. "Right Tetsuya-nii?"

      "Huh? oh....right"

      "What was that pause for?!?!"

     After we talked I realized that my impression on him was completely wrong. I thought he would be a rather disagreeable person and not vey social able person. I guess not many people know this side to him and some reason that makes me really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer hate list:  
> Heat waves. Humid air. Hot temperatures without air conditioning. And misquotes.  
> Aside from that everything else if great.  
> \\(O¥O)/


	3. Eggs on the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did not update this in a while. But chapter 3 is here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammatical errors that I missed.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there characters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creator of Kuroko no basuke.

 

  _"A supermarket flyer?" Kuroko asked. He leaned over to look at the flyer, and Akashi held it out more so Kuroko can get a closer look._  


 

_"Yes, it seems that eggs will be on sale tomorrow, it is a limited time sale." Akashi concluded._  


_"But it says that the sale ends at 1600 hours. Will you be able to make it?"_  


_"_ _Yes, even if there is a student council meeting tomorrow I will get my hands on them one way or another." Akashi smiled and chuckled darkly. "Yes, there will be no meeting tomorrow, I know because I am absolute. I get my hands on them one way or another"_  


_'_ _House husbands are more terrifying than house wives" Kuroko thought. He then looked at Seishisai smiling smugly. "Is your brother always like this?"_

_"_ _Yes! Isn't he the best?" He commented with pride._  


_'The Akashi family is a really strange household'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

And so the next day at school, Akashi prepares to go to the supermarket until the announcement. "Student council members and class committee members, please go to the audio-visual classroom"

 ' _How is this possible?'_ Akashi remained composed in his seat but inside he was not. _'I will get those eggs_!' Akashi pulled out his phone and texted a message in quickly before quickly walking out of the classroom.

 "Kuroko who slowly getting his things ready observers Akashi in amusement, that is as soon as he received to text.

  **'Get the eggs for me,'**

 It read, Kuroko can feel a raging aura from the message daring him to disobey Akashi's order. But being the person that Kuroko, he dared not to. After all, angering the house husband was worse than that of a house wife. He then check the time and remember when the sale ends.

  _The sale ends in another thirty minutes!'_ Kuroko quickly puts his things away and ran out in a flash.

 "Hey Kuroko, can you please turn in your report?" One of his classmates asked. "Hm? Kuroko? Hey has anyone seen Kuroko?"

  "Don't worry being as invisible as he is, he bound to pop up. Lets brace ourselves before he does." Another classmate suggested. The rest of them agreed, but Kuroko never did until the next day at school.

  
 Kuroko quickly ran to his locker and switched into his outdoor shoes making it easier to run. He then ran west of the school, taking of his outer blazer and loosening his tie to get more freedom in movement. At the same time Kuroko removed his glass, as the would either fall off or get in the way.

  _'_ _There should be a short cut somewhere here'_ Kuroko internally thought as he continued running. As he did, he passed a narrow ally way. _'There it is'_   Sometimes having a small built was convenient for him, and one of the time are for moments like this. He quickly got out, but at the same time a green haired man holding a tea pot was crossing as well.

 "WAHH" He shout in reflex, almost dropping his tea pot.

 "Sorry!" Kuroko shouted as he continued running. "Its because of the eggs!" Then he disappeared in front of him.

 The green haired man stood there slowly processing what happened.

_'Is that the unfortunate encounter that Oha-Asa predicted?'_ He thought to himself.  
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thank you for the trouble." Akashi place a omu-rice in front of him.

"I am never stopping at a flash sale again" Kuroko shuttered, out of breath and almost dead.

"But how did you manage to get 5 bags?" Akashi said surprised. "Even on a good day, it's a bit troublesome for me" He sat down in front of the table, also with a plate of Omu-rice in front of him.

Before Kuroko said anything he sat up property and took a heavy breath. "Well, besides eggs, house wives also like to stock up on milk right?" Akashi nodded. "As soon as I saw a surprise pop up sale for milk, I whispered it to house wife who was also trying to her hands on the eggs; and because she was in flight or fight mode , I doubt she was even surprised at my presence, and shouted thanking me running to the milk. The others noticed very quickly and half of the mob for the eggs was cut. I let myself get pushed by the remaining crowed, into the front, grabbed as much eggs as I could carry, and left the money."

After hearing the long explanation, Akashi feels even more remorseful. _'The milk was on sale too!? Why did the meeting have to be today?!'_ He thought.

"Did you get hurt Onii-chan?" Seishisai who was sitting quietly next to him asked. Kuroko just softly smiled and shook his head.  
   
"No" Finally not feeling as tired as before, a memory popped into Kuroko's head. "Ah, that's right. On the there here, I bumped into one of your friends" The air suddenly felt tense.

"Which one?" He said in a low voice. However Kuroko seemed to not have noticed, or he just ignored it.  
   
"Um, the one with the green hair. I've seen him around you quite often"

"That one is Shintaro Onii-chan! He's really weird and annoying" Seishisai commented. The older Akashi hit his little's brother's head. "Oww! What was that for?" He wined rubbing his head.

"How many time I told you, not to call my friends by their first name?"  
   
"It's not like they care or anything" He mumbled to himself. Kuroko watched the Akashi siblings quarrel back and forth.

"That's right Kuroko, did he recognize you?" Akashi asked.

"No, I don't think so. I was running before he can say anything to me." Kuroko replied.

_'Well of course he can't'_ Akashi thought. _'Midorima is too dense to notice anything'_ Akashi thought. "That's good, I'm be bad if he did"

"Why?" Kuroko asked ever so innocently.

"I am the student council president, and Midorima is the sectary, if he noticed your piercings then you would have gone threw a lot of trouble" Akashi stated.

"And the student council president had just asked a typical student to run to a flash sale just so he can get eggs" Akashi realized how 'uncharacteristic' that sounded. "Even your text felt threating" Kuroko said.

 Akashi felt as he was being pushed, but ignored it. "But I apologized earlier" He said.

"True" Kuroko said back as he ate another spoonful of the Omu-rice. "You cook really well, Akashi-kun, you'd make a great wife." Akashi blushed madly. "Ah, sorry, a great husband" Kuroko recollected.

 "I am a male" Akashi said. He ignored Kuroko's correction and went on with what he said earlier, about being a good wife. His heart started to beat faster.  
 

"Yes, but you do all the chores, which society says is fit for a women" That hit Akashi hard. "And you casually change out of your uniform after school unlike most students" Another hit. "Lastly, you take care very good care of your little brother, taking on the roll of both mother and father" That one had Akashi blush from his checks to his ears and speed up his heart pace more.

"Okay, I get it!" Akashi voice raised. "Just stop saying those thing!" Kuroko let a smile brush past his face.

"Who new the great Akashi Seijuro could get embarrassed from simple complements" Kuroko teased further.

"Onii-chan, do you like Tetsuya Onii-chan?" Seishisai observed.

"I-I like him as a friend" He said quickly trying to calm down.

"Yes, I also like Akashi-kun" Kuroko said smiling at Seishisai

"Really?" Seishisai asked

 "Yes"

 "Then that means you two can be friends" He said. "And you can give me cakes, and buy me a book, and watch movies together, and come over to play with me and my onii-chan!" The little Akashi started to blabber on what they could all do together. "And you have to listen to what I say" He finished.

"I guess I have no choice right, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Y-yeah" _Akashi answered finally calming down. 'Dam, why does he make me act this way?' Akashi questioned internally. 'And why do I feel so hot all of a sudden and my heart beat so hard? Am I sick?'_ He concluded. _'No, I can't get sick now'_

  Even never having lost anything and being right. Akashi seems to be wrong about one thing; and that is himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Akashi seem a bit OOC here? or did Kuroko seem that way? Any ways I'm sorry if they are. 
> 
> If anyone have any suggestions how I can keep them in character please tell me.
> 
> I write to you all in the next chapter. That one will come sooner than this one. I promise.


	4. Indirect Confetions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been for ever right? I'm sorry it took so long... I can't think of any other excuses than summer made me lazy, and not motivated to write as much as I can.... I'm sorry..... I should just crawl in a corner and die.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there charaters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creater of Kuroko no basuke.

“Akashi-kun!” Kuroko said as he ran into the kitchen with an anxious face.

“Yes?” He calmly replied watching over the curry pot.

“We have to swim in phys.ed today! This very bad,I can’t go into the pool...this is bad, very bad” Kuroko’s aura started to darken while muttering to himself.

“It’s better than running outside in the summer,” He said clearly oblivious of Kuroko.

“No… it really is not, I can’t enter a pool..... I just can’t” He answered.

“Why? You can’t swim?” Akashi asked stirring the newly added flavors.

“N-. Yes, that right I can’t swim” Kuroko answered back as his face went blank completely.

“Is that so? Then I can teach you, It’s really simple”

“No.” Kuroko bluntly said.

“No?” Akashi repeated looking at Kuroko, “Why?”

“That-, that’s because…”. _‘Should I tell him?’_ Kuroko thought to himself. Akashi patiently waited for Kuroko’s answer. “I have something that should not be visible” Kuroko said trying to avoid the question in hopes Akashi won’t pry any further.

“What shouldn’t be visible?”

 _‘Why me?!?!?!’_ Kuroko inwardly shouted. He lifted up his t-shirt revealing tribal style tattoos, that cover his shoulder and going down his side. “People must not see them” Akashi nearly dropped his cooking spoon at the sight of the black imprints over Kuroko’s body.

“Ku-kuroko, sometimes I can’t tell if you exceed my expectations or if you’re just brain damaged.” Kuroko froze at the insult. “Anyways, swimming is only a option, so you don’t have to swim, you can choose basketball like me,”

* * *

 

“It’s so hot ssu~” Kise wined as he spread his arms over his desk. “Why is it so hot outside? Why is the school so curl? We’ll all die without air conditioning” He kept going on and on with his list of questions.

“It will be reasonable if they cut out Physical education in this weather” Midorima commented.

“Right?” Kise agreed. “We all die from heat stroke!”

“There is one person the weather does not seem to affect” Midorima said looking over at the phantom.

“How does he even do that! Even looking at him makes me hotter~” Kise sighed.

“Extreme fear of the cold?” Midorima joked.

“Like hell anyone can be that scared.” Kise protested. Akashi smiled at his friends and thought how if they only knew the truth.

 _‘That is not even close, he’s inhaling and exhaling like crazy’_ Akashi thought.

“I’m going to the pool after school” Kise finally decided. “Let’s go with the others” Kise suggested.

“I’d like to but my membership expired just recently”

“That’s too bad” Kise commented. “Hey Midorimachi let’s look thru your magazine may be we can find something on there”

“I refuse, this is today’s lucky item, I don’t want to risk it being damaged in any way.”

“Why don’t we? It must be your lucky item for a reason right?” Akashi said.

“I-I suppose nanodayo” Midorima said adjusting his spectacles. “However, I trust Akashi with it, don’t let Kise touch it” Midorima said giving Akashi the magazine to look thru.

“Very, well” Akashi said looking threw it. He flipped some pages looking for anything they can do. One thing caught Kise’s eye as he leaned in closer.

“How about this?” He said pointing to frozen yogurt store.

“Frozen yogurt?” Akashi said looking at the place where Kise pointed.

“Yep! And I am sure Murasakibarachi would be glad to go!” Kise reminded.

“True” Midorima said.

“Then it’s decided" Kise said as he closed the magazine on Akashi’s desk.

 _‘Going out after school? It might be fun’_ Akashi thought.

* * *

 

“It’s so hot.” Kuroko said finally able to remove his blazer. _‘I need to go to Maji for a Vanilla milkshake’_ Kuroko thought happily to himself still sweating. _‘Speaking of which, Akashi-kun said he’d go to get frozen yogurt with his teammates. He’s so popular, I can’t believe he’d talk to someone like me’_ Kuroko thought to himself. He then heard a familiar voice shouting in bits and pieces. _‘Seishisai?’_ Kuroko though as he looked over at the pre-school.

“Stop crying already, it’s an order” He shouted at the small feminine figure below him.

“B-but” She said still crying.

“Why are you even crying any ways? It’s not good for you!”

 _‘Bullying?’_ Kuroko first thought as he looked at the small children. _‘No’_ He immediately answered himself.

“I-I” She quietly said.

“Seishisai!” Kuroko shouted the small Akashi’s name.

“Ah! Tetsuya Onii chan!” He said running over to the light blue haired teen.

 _‘I should text Akashi-kun’_ Kuroko thought as pulled out his flip phone.

“Huh?” The girl whimpered looking at the new face she saw. Kuroko saw the little girl’s look of curiosity and scooted down to meet her height.

“Is something wrong?” He asked with a soft smile. “Girls shouldn’t cry”

“T-today, someone at school called me a mean name, and Sei-chan try to help but *sniff, I’m sorry” She cried again.

“Ahh, I see. If Seishisai is here, the you don’t have to cry right?” He said.

“Exactly!” The little red haired said with a small blush on his face. Kuroko slightly chuckled.

“You see when girls smile they are beautiful like a flower, so if you smile more and they won’t be mean” He softly told her.

“O-okay” She said as she stopped her tears.

* * *

 

“Girls are beautiful like a flower when they smile” Akashi repeated. “With host club did you get that line from?” The redhead teased.

“But it’s true, or at least that’s what my mother told me…..” Kuroko said ignoring Akashi’s sarcasm.

“So you met by chance? I must admit I was surprised when I received your text” Akashi said as he put his school bag down.

“That right” Kuroko confirmed.

“What is that?.” Akashi asked looking at Seishisai. He is sleeping on a bean bag with a picture book in his arms.

“Ah as we were going home, we stopped by the bookstore because I wanted a new novel to read, I bought Seishisai a book too. He looked very happy when he received it” Kuroko answered looking up at Akashi.

“I own, you many thanks Kuroko” He said with a wry smile.

“Please don’t, I bought him that because it was one of my favorites when I was a child as well. Seishisai also seems to enjoy it”

 _‘He even sleeps with it in his hands’_ Akashi comments inside his head looking at his little brother.

Kuroko bought many things for Seishisai, books, toys, his room is filled with them.

“I really must thank you Kuroko, Seishisai is rarely seen close to someone. So I really do appreciate you coming here to spend time with him. I must work hard for him, he never calls mom or dad. Perhaps he does not want to bother them” a regretful aura starts to surround Akashi.

“Akashi-kun” Kuroko quietly calls out his name. Akashi sits on the couch in front of Kuroko

“So, do you have anything for me? Don't tell me that you forgot” He says. Kuroko was about to drink his vanilla milkshake, but as Akashi said he stopped, the straw only reaching his lips.

“H-here,” Kuroko said holding out his drink. Akashi takes it without any questions and takes a sip of it.

“What is this?” Akashi asked still sipping away.

“A vanilla milkshake, it’s one of my favorite drinks in the summer” Kuroko answered.

“Vanilla huh?” Akashi comments as he stopped drinking. “It is quite good” give the beverage back to Kuroko.

* * *

 

Akashi was buying some groceries and stopped in front of Kuroko’s family newly opened sweets store. It was very new, and has a fresh feel to it. Threw the front glass window, new sweets are beautifully displayed. Customers are already making a line out of the door.

“So it really did open” Akashi said to himself. “I should go, Dinner won’t make itself” Akashi said walking away. As he did many, thought started to ponder his mind. He arrived home and sees Kuroko standing in front of the gate for him.

“Akashi-kun, welcome back” He said smiling.

“Kuroko, what are you doing here? You did not say you would come over today”

“Yes, I have something I want to give you” Kuroko said holding up a gift bag.

“For me? Why?” He said stirring on the way.

“You been working very hard. I know that, well I’ll see you at school” Kuroko waved heading off in the direction he came from.

“Thank you” Akashi said confidently.

“No, I should be the one to should say that” Akashi went back inside after officially seeing Kuroko off. _‘I wonder, what it is’_ Akashi thought as he took the gift out of the bag. Inside was the a book series of his favorite author in first edition.

“H-h-h-h-how?” Akashi said with his hands shaking as the book are in his hands. “Where did Kuroko find this?” Akashi asked himself.

“Onii-chan, I’m hungry” Seishisai’s voice called out from downstairs.

“I be there, just wait” He called back. Still looking at the set serious. “When did I tell him about it?” Akashi said to himself. “I should repay him back”

“Onii-chan!” Seishisai’s voice came again.

“I’m coming now” He called back going downstairs. After he prepared dinner for both of them, a thought finally popped up into Akashi’s head. _‘What did he mean by he “I should be the one saying that”, weird’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's even worse I doubt this chap was worth the wait..... I'm sorry.


	5. Friends Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would just like to say sorry for almost a month with out an update. I will try to update more often but I can't promise anything, Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there charaters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creater of Kuroko no basuke.

 

     "Hey Midorimachi, don't you think Akashichi been hanging around with him a lot?" Kise says to his friend as he looks over to the window where Akashi is.

     "Who Akashi spends time with is none of our business, Kise" The green hair calmly replied.

     "But still….do you think there, anything going on between them?" Kise's eyes suspiciously laid upon the duo by the window.

     "Ask him yourself" Midorima said putting an end to the conversation.

 

**-AKKRAHRMYP-**

    

     "I have to go to the student council room now, I should be back by the time P.E starts" Akashi then went back to his desk, getting some papers out of his bag and leaving the room

     "Yes, I'll see you then" Kuroko watched Akashi walk out of the room with papers in hand. 'Akashi-kun, is very hard working' Kuroko thought to himself. Before he starts to disappear in the background, Kise approached Kuroko with a cold and menacing aura.

     "You and Akashichi been very close lately huh? Are you two dating?" He bluntly asked.

     Kuroko looked at Kise's expression with a blank one. _'Kise is a friend of Akashi-kun right?'_ He thought to himself. "No we are not. Why would you think that?" He asked.

     "Well, Akashichi has always been hanging around you now. He would always hang around us, and he tries to be with us after school, and, and" Kise was trying to think of more reasons but can't think of anything.

    _'Why does he seem so mad?'_ A thought then popped into Kuroko's head. "Kise-kun. Could it be that you are jealous?" Kise flinched.

    "Well of course I am! What makes you think I am not! Why is Akashichi choosing you over us!" Kise said using his whole body languge trying to get his point across.

     "What?! I see," Kuroko bowed down "I apologize, taking him away from you was never my intention" Kuroko said then standing up straight his eyes met with Kise's shocked ones.

     "What wrong with you! Are you trying to get me more annoyed than I already am?"

     "Kise, why are you still in class, P.E is already starting, nanodayo" Midorima said as he walked passed the classroom.

     "What!" Kise reacted. "Oh no, this is bad, sensei said if I was late one more time, then he'd suspend me from club activities! This is all your fault" Kise pointed at Kuroko but to find him gone from his spot by the window. "Tch, like I'll lose to you" He said to no one and raced out of the classroom.

 

**-AKKRAHRMYP-**

 

     The male students were already out of the locker rooms leaving only Kuroko and Kise to change. Kuroko was in a long sleeved sweater with long sweat pants while Kise was in his black T-shirt with white accents, and navy blue short shorts.

     "By the way, why are you always wearing a winter uniform even in the summer?" The blonde asked.

     "That is none of your business" Kuroko told him. _'Akashi-kun said not to tell anyone about it'_ He thought to himself.

     "Huhhhh?" Kise responded, annoyed at the answer he got. But then a thought found its way into Kise's head, and he snickered to himself. "Could it be that you're actually a girl? Cuz you'd know, you have long hair?"

     "If I was a girl then I would report Kise-kun's assault. So you are lucky I am not." He responded without an ounce of embarrassment.

     "You little…." He twitched. "Then why do you always wear a winter uniform, everyone thinks you're weird"

     "Then let them think that" Kuroko closed the door of his locker. "But if you really want to know, then probably won't be a problem considering your Akashi-kun's friend"

     "Know what?" He asked. Kuroko ignored what Kise asked and proceeded to take off his jersey. As he did and Kise watched him, he froze as soon as he saw the markings on Kuroko's body. _'Y-yakuza!'_ Was the immediate thought that went threw his mind.

     "Now, that you know the reason, please keep this hidden" Kise immediately went into a dogeza kneeling position. "Huh?" He responded.

     "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't kill me. I'll give you whatever you want. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He kept chanting this over and over as if it was some kind of last prayer.

     "Kise-kun please calm, I am not in the yakuza. Believe me" Kuroko said looking down at the blonde, in an attempt to calm the blonde, succeeding only a little.

     "Y-you're not?" Kise asked still not looking up at Kuroko.

     "Yes, I am not" Kuroko reassured him.

     "Then, why do you have them? What-" He, sat up looking at them closer. "Are they even real?" He asked.

     "Yes, they are Kise-kun. I'm not exactly sure why I got them in the first place, family influence I think." Kise froze again. "And none of them are in yakuza" Kuroko says to him again.

     "OI, Kise! What taking you so long?!" Aomine's voice came in with an annoyed tone almost a grumble, as he opened the locker room door. "Damm coach told me to go look for you, what's taking you so long anyway, even Akashi upset" As he did he saw Kise on the floor, in a kneeling position and Kuroko standing with his tattoos still out. The one thing that popped to Aomine's head was the same as Kise.

     "A-aominecchi" Kise looked over at the entrance door to see Aomine's shocked face.

     "I'm talking too much today" Kuroko murmured to himself as he prepares for another explanation.

* * *

     "So it like that?" Aomine said as he laid on the roof.

     "Yes. Please keep this a secret" He requested,

     "But why did you get them in the first place?" Kise asked. Before Kuroko could respond Aomine interrupted.

     "K'ay, I'll keep quiet" He lazily said.

     "Thank you very much Aomine-kun" Kuroko let a small smile slip past his face.

     "I don't really care about you. But what I do care about is, how you and Akashichi are so close." Kise said.

     "There is not much to tell," Kuroko said. "We saw each other outside of school, and due to a strange event, we became friends."

     "Why do you care who Akashi's be hanging around with anyways?" Aomine asked.

     "Why aren't you? We know Akashi since middle school, and he rarely hangs with us after school. Yesterday was a miracle that we went out to get ice-cream"

     "Yeah, yeah"

     "I promise, Akashi-kun and I are just friends." Kuroko repeated. "Let's go, P.E almost over."

     "This is bad, Akashicchi is going to be so mad" Kise wined.

     "Crap"Aomine cursed.

     The trio made their way through the hallway back in their uniforms. As they did they felt a murderous aura coming from behind.

     "Daiki, Ryouta, explain to me why you skipped today's P. E class" Kuroko looked amused how the the blonde and bluenette shiver under the gaze of the red head, and for a fraction of a second, Kuroko could of swore one of Akashi's eyes flashed gold.

     "W-well, y-you se-see, um" Kise was trying to think of a way to try and and find a reasonable explanation but could not find any.

     "So you can't think of an excuse huh? And Daiki, why didn't you come back with Kise?" Akashi asked.

     "I was with Kise and Tetsu" Aomine said, sounding not as terrified as Kise was.

     "Tetsu?" Akashi said, observing them only to find no one else was their. Unknown to Kise and Aomine, he carefully and quietly walked away.

     "Due to your poor excuse Kise, and both of your lies and absence during P.E, I will have the coach double your training during basket ball practice" Akashi firmly said.

     "Hey I'm not lying, tell him Tetsu." He looked down to see that Kuroko was not will them anymore, "Tetsu?" Aomine repeated.

     "So you still try and lie talking to this imaginary person huh?"

    "No, Akashicchi, he really is real" Kise backed Aomine up.

     "And you too, very well I triple your tr-" Akashi was cut off by a monotonous voice.

     "Akashi-kun, Kise-kun what you still doing here? Isn't it almost for the next class?" Kuroko asked as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

     "Oh, it is?" Kuroko nodded. "Consider yourselves lucky" He said to the two. "Let's go Kuroko" Akashi said.

     "Oh, it you." Kuroko said to Aomine, " I still haven't thanked you for helping me earlier" Kuroko said.

     "You know him?" Akashi asked.

     "Yes, I fell down the stairs where, Aomine-kun and Kise was walking and they helped me to the nurse's office" Kuroko answered. "Isn't that right?" He asked, Aomine quickly replied.

     "I told you it's no big deal."

     "So he is the 'Tetsu' person?" Akashi asked. Aomine nodded. "I see, I apologize for not believing you" Akashi said.

     "Does that mean-" Akashi cut Kise off knowing what he was about to ask.

     "No, you are still having double your training because, you could've come back as soon as you were done, but choose to stay at the office" Akashi said. "Go to back to class now" Akashi ordered.

     "Yes," the two said in unision, Aomine walked in the opposite direction of Kise, Akashi and Kuroko.

     "Thank you Akashi-kun," Kuroko whispered to him, quite so that Kise won't hear.

     "I expect an explanation later" Akashi said.

     "Yes,"

* * *

     After school, when Akashi left to the student council office, Kise approached Kuroko.

     "You are so nice Kuroko-kun, if it weren't for you I would be dead by now" Kise said to the smaller teen.

    "No, I should thank you for keeping my tattoos a secret" Kuroko said.

    "But still, how did you manage to walk up to do that?" Kise asked.

    "Why should I tell you?" Kuroko bluntly asked.

    "What? Why?" Kise asked. Kuroko then ignored him and went into the halls with his bag.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is shorter than I thought it would be sigh~ I just hope the next one will be longer.


	6. A Family Dinner With a Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhhhhhh I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I UPDATED THIS. OMGGGGGG, I'M SORRYYYYY T^T
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke does not belong to me nor does any of there charaters that appear in the story. They belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki the creater of Kuroko no basuke.

     “I must thank you again for accompanying me, Kuroko,” Akashi said with a smile.

     “Your welcome Akashi-kun,” Kuroko replied.

     “Seishisai seems to be eating a lot more recently,”

     “Well, that just means he growing up” Kuroko commented.

     “Yes, I guess that does”

     It was a Sunday afternoon, Kuroko and Akashi is walking side by side holding some groceries bag. They continued to converse as the duo walk towards Akashi’s home. The autumn season was setting in and everyone is starting to convert to their long sleeves; while others are enjoying the last bits of the warmest air with their summer clothes.

     Midorima who was walking on the other side of the street spotted the two. He recognized Akashi immediately due to his bright red hair, who was talking with someone he did not see immediately. Midorima was surprised at first but at the same time, he was trying to think who the person was. Noticing the amounts of piercings on his ear, he thought to himself _‘Does Akashi know such a person’_

     Akashi finally arrived back home and sighed to himself, a little disappointed that Kuroko could not stay for dinner. He slipped out of his outdoor shoes and into his warm slippers.

     “I’m home” Akashi announced to his baby brother.

     “Welcome home” A soft and feminine replied. Caught slightly off guard, he looked up and saw someone he did not expect to see.

     “Mom?” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

     “Yep! Miss me?” She answered in a cheery and sweet voice.

     “How was your job?” Akashi asked. Shiori gave a slight pout.

     "Is that the first thing you ask me after a week Sei-kun dear? My job is the last thing I want to hear about. Where are my hug and a welcome home?” She said, and Akashi smiled at his mother warly

     “Your right. I’m sorry” He said, putting down the bags, as he went to embrace his mother back home. “Welcome,” He greeted.

     "I’m back,” Shiori said while hugging her elder son. "Let me help you” Shiori said as she grabbed the groceries before Akashi could protest, the bag was already in her hands. “While you were gone Sei-chan told me a friend been coming here often”

     “Ah yes, in fact, he also helped me shop today,” Akashi said.

     "So where is he now?”

     “I offered him to stay but had to be somewhere so he declined” Akashi then stepped on the gekan[1] and followed his mother into the kitchen. “I see you are as energetic as ever”

     “Hey! I am not that old yet. Sei-kun, sit down and don’t even step one foot into the kitchen. I will be making dinner tonight” Shiori ordered.

     “Yes, mother” Akashi replied and went to sit on the zabuton in front of his little brother, who is answering the last few questions to his homework.

     "Sei-kun, I was just wondering, what was his name?” Shiori asked from the kitchen. “You rarely ever invite your basketball teammates over who you seem really close with. So this person must be quite special” Shiori said, along with a slight teasing in her voice.

     "Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya” Akashi responded, ignoring what his mother is trying to suggest. “He is in the same class as me”

     “Oh, how convenient. I would like to meet him, can you invite him over?”

     “Hmm, I believe it won’t be a problem for him, I ask him tomorrow to confirm.”

The bell rang ending homeroom, and the teens are free to go, some are going to their afterschool activities, while others are leaving for home.

    “Kuroko” Akashi called out to the bluenette, Kuroko turned around to face Akashi. “I was wondering if you are free anything today, or this week,” Akashi asked as he began to walk out the doors and Kuroko followed.

    “I do have time, except when my parents want me to help them at the store” He replied.

    “Good” the redhead replied, “You see, my mother is home right now and she wants to invite you over for dinner, do you mind?”

    “No, I would love to go” Kuroko replied. “What date should I come?” Kuroko asked.

    “Hmm, would Saturday be alright for you?”

    “Alright, Saturday night then” Kuroko confirmed.

 

* * *

 

     Akashi and Midorima are in the student council room, slowly writing reading the reports of each club deeming if they are still functional or not.

     “By the way Akashi, I have come to ask you,” Midorima said.

     “Yes? What is?”

     “I saw you together with a blue-haired person with piercings, I recommend you be wary of people like that” Midorima said.

     “Oh?” Akashi sounded amused, but at the same time, a bit worried. He did not except that Midorima would mention something like that. “Are you concerned about me?”

     “Of course not,” He protested immediately, “I am only asking as a member of the student council”

     “Don’t worry, he may dress like that of a delinquent but I can assure you that he is a very smart individual” Akashi replied, with small touch of his thumbnail that was not seen because his back was turned.

     “Who is he then?” Midorima asked.

     “A relative” Akashi quickly replied.

* * *

 

    Saturday came, and it was around 1800 when Kuroko arrived at the Akashi residence. He was wearing his casual clothes with his hair tied up, he wasn’t wearing any piercings or his glasses. Kuroko is holding a twelve by twelve box containing a tiramisu cake, from his family’s shop as a gift. He rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open, as it did Kuroko saw a scarlet-haired woman standing in front. Kuroko bowed greeting her.

    “Good evening” he started making Shiori jump a bit. “I am Kuroko Tetsuya, a friend of Akashi Seijuro. It is very nice to meet you Akashi-san” He finished with a slight smile.

    “Ah, so you must be the famous ‘Kuroko’ that my children have grown so fond of,  such a polite child you are” She commented. “Come in, come in”

    “Sorry for the intrusion,” Kuroko say as he entered the house.

     “No, no. You are not intruding at all. I’m the one who invited you after all” She smiled at Kuroko sweetly.

     "Thank you very much” He thanked, then kindly held the cake in both of his hand for Shiori. “This is a cake from our shop as a thank you for having me over,” Kuroko said as he handed the gift over to Akashi’s mother. _‘She looks so young’_ Kuroko thought to himself. _‘If Akashi didn’t say anything, I would think she be his sister’_

     “Oh, how kind of you!” Shiori replied to him, as the red-haired woman gladly took the cake and set it aside for after dinner. Kuroko then stepped into the living room where he saw to familiar redheads sitting down in front of the dining table, not moving a muscle.

     “Good evening Akashi-kun and Seishisai-kun” He greeted both of them.

     “You’re here,” Akashi said as he watched Kuroko sat down.

     “Yes” The blue-haired boy replied.

     “Please make yourself at home, I will bring dinner shortly,” Shiori said, as she places tea on the dinner table.

     “Thank you, for the tea”

     “No, no this is the least I can do. After all, you helped us out a lot the past few weeks” She then made eye contact with Kuroko. “Thank you” Kuroko was silent for a sec, carefully, not to break the atmosphere, he smiled back.

     “It was no trouble at all” dinner was served about fifteen minutes after, Shiori asked Kuroko many questions excited to learn about the bluenette personality and what made Seijuro appeal to him so much. In the end, Shiroi confirmed that he is a very honestly blunt, but kind and caring friend.

     “I see, so you wish to become a teacher in the future”

     “Yes,” Kuroko briefly replied.

     “Have you decided what kind?”

     “I still have to choose between a kindergarten teacher or a literature teacher”

    “I see, but why those two? You are very smart,  and I am sure you can become a successful professor at a prestigious university.”

    “Thank you very much. I want to become a kindergarten teacher because it is very rewarding to see the toddlers grow up, into scholars. I want to become a literaturely teacher because I enjoy books very much, and I find the works inspiring”

    “I see, what wonderful reasons. I wish you the best of luck in the future” She said.

    “Yes”

* * *

     “So your mother is a CEO’s assistant?” Kuroko was drying the dishes given to him one by one, by Akashi who was washing them.

     “Yes, so she is a very busy person, most times, she has to go to business meets overseas, but whenever she has time she would was vist”

     “I see, what does your father do?”

     “My father is the-” the doorbell rang before Akashi finished his sentence.

     “I go and see who is at the door,” Kuroko said as he dried his hands with the cloth.

     “Yes please do” Kuroko went to the front door and opened it to a person whom he did not think he’d see. The person had green hair and framed glasses.

     “Excuse me, I came to return Akashi’s notes.” He said, but then stopped himself as he took a closer look at the person in front of him.

 _‘That voice’_ Akashi thought as he went to the door, but stopped himself.

     “Yes, is that everything I can help you with?” Kuroko asked. He stopped himself realizing it be a critical hit to have Midorima see him in an apron. No that will never happen, not in a million years. _‘Kuroko can deal with this right?’_

     “You are……”

_‘This is bad’_ Akashi started to panic at the fact Midorima might figure out who Kuroko really is.

     “Akashi’s cousin correct?” Midorima said as he repositioned his glasses.

 _‘That’s right. I told him this morning’_ Akashi sighed, _‘I am more frustrated than I thought’_

 _‘So I am Akashi's cousin, now?’_  Kuroko thought to himself. He let out a small sigh and nodded. “Yes, I am it nice to meet you,” Kuroko said as he took the notebook out of Midorima’s hand. “You came here to return A- Seijuro-kun’s notebook?” Kuroko stopped himself before calling Akashi’s last name. If you are Akashi’s cousin might as well play the part.

     “I have seen you together with him before, may I ask your name? I am Midorima Shintaro”

     “Yes, I am I-Izumi” Kurko quickly thought of a name. “It's nice to meet your acquaintance”

     “You as well”

     “I tell Seijuro-kun that you dropped by, do you need anything else?” Kuroko asked.

     “No, you seem busy now so I will excuse myself,” Midorima said, as he left. Kuroko then closed the door and sighed.

     “That was Midorima-kun, he came to return your notebook,” Kuroko said, he went back to drying the dishes. "Midorima-kun came to drop off your notes." He replied.

     "En-yeah," Akashi replied.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, before anyone starts freaking out, Kuroko's quick think is a direct reference to Horimiya. Not that anyone cares right???  
> I still feel very pissed at myself, yeah not much is happened in this chapter, just them having dinner, and some? progress? in there relationship?
> 
>  
> 
> And I am sorry, if Akashi seemed a little occ here.
> 
>  
> 
> [1]The genkan is the steps you see in Japanese homes


	7. Kyoto Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo,,,,,it's been along LONG time since I last posted this one. I first would like to thank you for being patience with this. Hahhh, anyways for anyone wondering of I'd abandon this, the answer is a 100 PERCENT NO! It won't be as often as the rest but I am still going to keep writing this one hahahh. So I hope you'd enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and Horimiya does not belong to me, the characters of Kuroko no basuke belong to Fujimaki Tatoshi and Horimiya belongs to Hero

    “Oh, so this is Kyoto!” Kise said as he looked excitedly at the large traditional buildings. “Look at all the trees! You don’t see them this way in Tokyo!”

    “Shut up Kise!” Aomine shouted. “We come here every year, what’s the point of getting all excited?”

    “Because we could only come here once a year. I’m so excited! I didn’t get a chance to go last year, either!” He replied. “It’s a once a year activity! Just like your birthday, and Christmas, and..” Standing in the background was Akashi and Kuroko watching the two bicker back and forth.

   “Kise-kun sure is excited huh?” Kuroko commented as he watched the blonde.

    “Yes, this is his first time in Kyoto after all, he wasn't able to come here during middle school”

    “Why is that?”

    “He injured himself the day before, and had to spend the weekend in the hospital,” Akashi explained.

    “Have you ever been to Kyoto?” Kuroko asked.

    “Yes, this is my second time. Me, Midorima and Kise went to the same middle school actually.”

    “So you’ve guys been friends for a while,” Kuroko commented.

    “Yes, and as a matter of fact, this is my second time here, but it’s the first time where we are allowed to move freely around the town, so I am very excited for that.” The redhead said with a smile on his face.

    “Before that, let’s check into our hotel.” The blue hair teen suggested.

    “Yes, I think that’s a good idea,” Akashi replied, he then stopped for a moment. “Speaking of which, how are you going to bathe?”

    “I’ll….. I’ll figure it out.” Kuroko half-heartedly answered. “Somehow….” in murmured under his breath.

    “There you are.” A green haired male voice came to the ear. He was holding a Kokeshi doll,  in a clear plastic box, along with a plastic bag. “You guys were to slow and the class has already left you behind.”

    “Is that your lucky item Midorimachi?” Kise asked looking at the wooden doll.

    “No, my lucky item is a box of envelopes, this is a for my younger sister, the ones made in Kyoto are better in quality. Nanodayo”

    “You bought a souvenir on the first day?” Kise asked.

    “Speak for yourself,” retorted the green-haired male. “Last I saw you, you were running all over the place like a five-year-old.”

    “What~?” Kise protested. “I did not!”

    “He’s right you know” Aomine added. “Anyways, where’s Akashi and Tetsu?” He asked

looking around.

    “I think I saw them going to the hotel,” Kise answered still a bit depressed.

* * *

 

    Kuroko and Akashi arrived at the hotel, leaving their friends behind. the receptionist gave them each a room key. As they entered the room, the duo was greeted with two twin size beds, a window with a city view, another door leading to the bathroom, a closet, and two nightstands.

    “Wow,” Kuroko commented. “This is bigger than I thought it is.”

    “I agree”, he says. “ _does the school have a bigger budget this year_?” Akashi asked himself. The two stepped inside and placed theirs belongs down on each of their own beds.

    “We still have some time before dinner, is there anything you want to do?” Kuroko asked.

     “Would you consider playing a game with me?” Akashi offered.

    “Alright, what do you have in mind?”

    “Do you know how to play Shogi?” He pulled out a board from his suitcase-Kuroko did not bother to ask why Akashi carries a shogi board with him.

    “Yes, I know the basics.” Kuroko answered, “Although I don’t think I am very good at it.”

    “It’s fine, I can teach you some strategies as we play.” Kuroko nodded, and the two sat down to play the game. The first time; Akashi said nothing to Kuroko and won in five moves. The second time, they played Akashi gave some tips to Kuroko but still won, that time in nine moves. The third time Kuroko went past ten moves with his match against Akashi “You’re a fast learner.” The redhead commented.

    “That’s because Akashi-kun is a good teacher” Kuroko replied.

    “You flatter, me” He replied, then moving a piece on the board. “Checkmate”

    “You win again,” Kuroko said with a sigh.

    “No matter, we should go now,” Akashi said getting up. Kuroko nodded and followed Akashi out the door. As they reached the hotel restaurant, a number of students were already seated eating. Kuroko quickly spotted Kise and Aomine sitting together, with Midorima on the side looking displeased. The redhead and blue haired teen quickly walked over to their group of friends after grabbing their own meal.

    “Good evening,” Akashi greeted gaining their attention.

    “Yo”, “Hey”, “Good evening,” They all said together.

    “What took you so long?” Kise asked.

    “I was playing a game with Kuroko,” Akashi said.

    “Speaking of Tetsu where is he?” Aomine said looking around. “You are sharing a room with him right?”

    “I’m right next to you Aomine -Kun.” Kuroko spoke louder startling everyone at the table, especially Aomine (not including Akashi).

    Geez!! You gotta stop that,” Aomine protested.

    “It’s not my fault you did not notice me.” Kuroko replied.. “So, how is everyone?”

    “Kurokochi!” Kise quickly called. “You agree with me right?”

    “That depends on what I am agreeing with.” Kuroko calmly said.

    “My popularity as a model-” he was soon cut off by Akashi.

    “Hmm, They cooked this tofu soup quite well, although I’d prefer if there was no seaweed.”

    “Seaweed is healthy for you, Akashi kun” Kuroko responded, he too ignoring the whining Kise in the background.

* * *

 

    Akashi and Kuroko can be seen walking down a shopping street in Kyoto, with a few gifts in their hands.

    "Time really does go by fast." Kuroko commented.

    "I agree, we are going back in the afternoon." Akashi replied.

    "Have you gotten everything you wanted?"

    "I did, my mother is quite fond of the mochi made in Kyoto and Seishisai likes them too." Akashi answered. "So just before we leave, I going to purchase them."

    "Kurokochi, Akashichi!" A familiar voice called out to them. They turned around to see Kise waving at them while holding a camera. "Say cheese!" He said, and before Kuroko and Akashi could respond, he snapped a picture of the two.

    "What are you doing Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

    "Taking pictures of course! I thought it might be fun." He answered.

    "Have you taken any other pictures?" Akashi asked.

    "Yes, there's Ryoanji temple, the Sanjusangendo temple, I also have pictures of Koi fish, Sakura trees." Kise said as he showed them to Akashi and Kuroko. "Where are you going now?" He asked.

    "Nowhere really," Kuroko answered. "We were just walking around."

    "That's no fun at all." Kise said and a sudden idea came into Kise's mind. "Let's get together with Aominecchi and Midorimachi, so we can have one final group picture together." He offered. Akashi and Kuroko shared glances with each other.

    "I don't see why not." Kuroko said.

    "Me too, it would be nice to spend time with everyone together." Akashi responded. Meeting up with Aomine and Midorima was not really hard, everyone was basically in the same place.

    “Yes.”

    “Well, it turns out that it was cheaply made, he was ripped off.” The tanned male explained.

    “I’m telling you I bought it here!” Everyone heard Midorima’s frustration.

     “And I’m saying this is the first time I’ve ever seen it,” The salesman argued back.

     “I bought it here two days ago, and you were the one who sold it to me!” MIdorima said again.     “Aominecchi!” Kise called out as he did to Akashi and Kuroko. “Let’s go somewhere together.”

    “Huhhh?” Aomine hummed as he turned around to see Kise. “Sure, let’s get Midorima out of trouble first.” Aomine said.

    “What trouble?” Akashi asked curious about what his stoic friend could have trouble with. Aomine pointed to where the green haired man was angrily arguing with a salesman.

    “Remember the Kokeshi doll Midorima bought?” Aomine asked.

 

    “I’m telling you, this is the first time we’ve met and the first time I’ve seen the damn doll.” The angered salesman replied.

    “Why can’t you just let me return it!?!” Midorima asked again.

    “Because I don’t sell Kokeshi dolls!” The salesman retorted again. In the background, Akashi and his friends are listing on to the argument.

    “So do you have any ideas?” Aomine asked.

    “This isn’t the first time, something like this occurred,” Akashi said. “Depending on his luck he might be able to handle it himself.” At the corner of his eye, Akashi saw Midorima walking over with a displeased face.

    “How was it?” Akashi asked.

   “He keeps denying I bought it from him,” Midorima tells them, as he looks at the broken Kokeshi doll. “I was told I can return it in a span of a week if anything were to happen.”

   “Kise,” The blonde looks at Akashi.

    “Yes?” He answered.

    “The temples that you visited, to any of them sell Koseki dolls?” Akashi asked.

    “No, but I done some research and knowone that does,” He replied.

    “Really?!” Midorima shouted, his voice filled with excitement.

    “Yes, follow me.” Kise said, leading the group. As they arrived at the temple, Midorima quickly went to purchase a new doll, while Kise took another hundred pictures of his friends and the landscape of the temple.

    “Hey, everyone before we leave let’s take a group picture.” Kise suggested.

    “Why?” Aomine asked in a bored manner.

    “So we won’t forget of course!” Kise said.

    “I already gotten what I wanted, so what we do afterwards does not matter” Commented Midorima.

    “That’s great! How about you Akashichi, Kurokochi?” Kise asked the shorter of the bunch. In the end, Kise got the group picture he wanted without much protest from the others.

    Akashi looked at the picture that Kise took of them and smiled.

    “I must admit, this is a really great picture,” He said.

    “Yeah” Kuroko replied.

    “We should get going,” Midorima said to them. “The bus will leave soon.”

    “We had a great trip right?” Kise asked. ”I’ll should give these to the photography club.”

    “I think they would appreciate them.” Kuroko said.

    “Yep, let’s go again next year!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of this chapter, I know this is not the longest of chapters but I still hope you enjoyed it.  
> And I hope to update this again in a week, I REALLY REALLY HOPE SO. LET'S PRAY THAT I HAVE TIME, THAT I AM NOT LAZY AND THAT I DO!!!!!  
> Thanks~~~  
> And thanks for reading again, write to you all next time!  
> Bye Bye.
> 
> P.S any shogi player or anybody that knows Shogi better than me, please tell me what they say after the opposing player has no moves left. I tried researching but had no luck. It's not just for the chapter but I personally want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> It going to be a while before I update this again. So if your wondering what might happen next read the manga. However I will not always stay true to the manga because the character's personalities are different.


End file.
